Castortin
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: This is another Harry getting deaged, as well as a AU and a severitus fic. Please READ AND REVIEW DracoHarry


There was a lot that many didn't know about Harry Potter, like the fact that he was a magical creature, or that his father was not James Potter, but Severus Snape. Nobody knew that his mother, Lily, was actually the daughter of royal High Elves, King Darius and Queen Claudia La'Meir, and that his father, Severus, was the son of Vampires, Antares and Kathida D'Aubigne Snape.

Darius and Claudia placed a 3-year-old Lily in the care of two Muggles, the Evans, when a war between the High Elves and Vampires broke out in Castortin, the realm of the High Elves, Vampires, Fairies, Nymphs, Goblins, Gnomes and Mermaids. The war ended three years later, and they retrieved their daughter, placing memory charms on all of the Evans so that they would still thing that Lily lived there when asked about her by a wizard.

After the war, the High Elves and the Vampires became friends, and allies.

When Lily, who had grown up in Castortin, turned eleven she went to Hogwarts, where she met James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Severus. Before she left Castortin, her parents had placed charms on her to hide her elfin features, so nobody at Hogwarts knew that she was a High Elf, or the Princess of the High Elves. Every summer, Lily would return to Castortin, spend time with her friends, before going back.

The only people who knew who she was were Severus Snape, the son of the Vampire clan leader, and Lucius Malfoy, another High Elf who lived within the castle, and who's parents were best friends of Darius and Claudia. Severus and Lucius also hid their appearances, but Lily also knew who they were. Castortin was not divided between kingdoms of species, though they did live on the other side of the kingdom. Vampires, obviously, had to live where there wasn't as much sun, which happened to be in a large rather gothic-like castle on the island of Murklen, which is cast in constant shadow. Surrounding the castle is a small forest called Murklen Forest.

Vampire tales are not correct; Vampires can go out during the day without being turned into dust, but they prefer darkness, as it is more calming to them. They do not have to feed as often as the tales say, but only once a month, and they don't normally feed on humans, but small animals, but they don't ever kill their pray. Vampires are not as violent and nasty as they are said to be in tales.

The High Elves live in the forests, along with the Fairies and Nymphs. Their forest is the largest forest in the kingdom, and it is named after the kingdom – Castortin Forest. The royal High Elves live in this humungous, and exquisite castle right on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. There was a long steep path that led from the castle to the shores of the ocean, and another leading into the forest. The non-royal elves life in nice huts spread throughout the forest, in tree houses, huts, and the like.

The Fairies live in trees, also throughout the forest. They were very friendly little creatures, though they were not as small on many were led to believe. Instead of just being inches big, they were a foot long, so they were quite bigger than those in fairy tales, but did has fairy tales spoke of – they flew, had fairy dust, and had elemental powers. The Nymphs live in huts and small bungalows around the many waterfalls and ponds in the forest.

The Goblins lived in the Murklen Forest, in small huts of their own. The Gnomes were everywhere in Castortin, in both sides of the kingdom, making homes in small holes or caves around tree trunks, or on hilltops.

King Darius and Queen Claudia ruled over all of Castortin, all of the creatures of the kingdom, but none were disrespectful of them, and in return Darius and Claudia were very fair rulers. Everyone loved them, even the vampires, who were considered large families, all of them, like a clan almost.

As the High Elves and the vampires were friends, Lily and Severus, who was the clan leader's son, played together quite a bit, especially when in lessons. Castortin had a series of lessons that all of the creatures went to the same place for, from age four, to ten. These lessons consisted of Hand-to-Hand Combat, Archery, Arithmetic, Fencing and Dagger Throwing, as well as Language. After your eleventh birthday, you continue lessons, but the lessons are lessons to be learnt for your race. Vampires learnt how to use their speed and strength, and mind-control, while Elves learnt to create portals, use their elemental powers, wandless magic, and prophetic abilities. Both continued Hand-to-Hand Combat, Language, and Sword and Dagger Throwing. Elves continued with Archery.

Severus, Lucius and Lily had classes together, and became friends. When they attended Hogwarts, they hid their friendship, as they were in separate Houses, but would meet up occasionally and go wandering around the Forbidden Forest, as both were safe inside, being magical creatures that they were and natural creatures. Nobody spied them in there, as none of the students dared to enter the forest, and only Hagrid, of all of the professors, wandered into it, but they never came across him.

By their fifth-year, Lily and Severus were dating, even though they were different species. Nobody they knew had ever crossed bloodlines before, but neither cared. Apparently, neither did anybody else in Castortin, so their relationship was widely accepted.

They still had to hide their relationship, so they both agreed to pretend to be dating another, to keep up appearances. Lily paired with James, while Severus paired with another Slytherin named Bellatrix LeStrange, but that relationship was short-lived. It was only two months after Lily began 'dating' James, that she started feeling very guilty about lying to her friend, so she told him about her and Severus, and why they were keeping their relationship a secret, and why they had chosen to pretend to date.

At first, James had been unspeakably angry – after all, James and Severus were archrivals. But after a few weeks, he cornered Severus, and told him that he would continue to 'date' Lily, as he did care of her deeply, and that he would not tell a soul about their relationship, because Severus would be in danger if the Slytherins found out that he was dating a Gryffindor. He and Lucius were expected to join Voldemort, though they weren't planning on becoming a loyal Death Eater.

James eventually became good friends with Severus and Lucius, though in secret, obviously. The three of them and Lily kept their secrets for the rest of their years of Hogwarts. Three months after Hogwarts, Lily, Severus and Lucius returned to Castortin, bringing James along with them. A few days after arriving in Castortin, Lily and Severus were married, bonded through a soul bonding ceremony, which is like a marriage, only it is unbreakable.

After the wedding, they all returned to the wizarding world, where Lily and James put on a fake wedding, fooling everyone into thinking that they were actually married. A month later, Lucius gat married to his soul mate, Narcissa Black, who was a witch, but had High Elfin in her bloodline. A month later, Narcissa became pregnant, and ten months later, Lily got pregnant. Draco Adrial Malachi Alexandros Malfoy was born October 15th, and Aries Amichai Hadrian Demetrius Snape was born on July 31st, ten months apart.

Lily and Severus agreed to fill out a fake birth certificate for Aries, putting a false name – Harry James Potter – and under Father, falsely putting James' name down. They also did a real one, which magically appeared safely in Severus and Lily's shared vault. They also had to place a few spells on Aries to hide his true appearance, all of those that he had inherited from Severus, and replace them with features of that of James. Anyone, who looked at Aries, saw James' carbon copy, except for those who already knew about Aries, which were his parents, James, and the Malfoys, and any and all vampires and high elves. All of the spells were temporary, but could only come off if Lily or Severus cast the counter-charms.

Lucius and Narcissa settled into Malfoy Manor, located in the wizarding world, and Lily and James moved to Godric's Hallow. It appeared to everyone that Lily and James shared the same room, but they did not. James slept in the guest room, while Severus and Lily shared the master bedroom, and little Aries – who they decided to call Harry James Potter for a diversion – slept in the nursery. Severus was never there when Sirius, Remus or Peter came over, and the guest bedroom always appeared to be kept in order, and looking as if it were not used. Nobody ever caught on that everything was a lie.

The night Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow, Severus and Lucius had been pulled away to the Death Eater's meeting, and could not get away in time to warn anyone. By the time they got the Godric's Hallow, James had been killed. Lily, who had been hit by the killing curse but remained undead, as she was an immortal, was in hysterics, and little Aries – Harry Potter – had been marked as Voldemort equal. Lily, while she had been hit, had not been marked.

Lucius had returned to his home, while Lily conjured up a mouse, and transformed it into a carbon copy of herself, only a dead one, and placed it in the nursery, before the two fell into the shadows as Hagrid appeared, taking Aries. They two followed Hagrid to the Dursleys, and waited for Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid to leave, before taking their son from the Dursleys' doorstep. Before leaving, they placed several complicated charms on the Dursleys' house, making it appear as though Harry Potter was still living there. Once they were finished, they teleported to Castortin.

Once in Castortin, they took off all of the spells that his Aries' appearance. It wasn't until his third birthday, that everyone realized that he wasn't a regular little boy, excluding his bloodline of high elf-vampire. He woke up on his third birthday, looking far more feminine than he did when he fell to sleep that night before. He had longer hair, which was jet-black like his father's, and was straight; he had higher cheekbones, and a slender and curvier build – even for a three year old. His privates turned from male to female. Being so young, nobody could tell whether he would get breasts or not. All in all, he was one beautiful little boy, and was ninety percent female and ten percent male.

Everyone realized that he was a Magical Hermaphrodite, which is a male who had extensive feminine features, more so than masculine features. They were the only males in the wizarding world – in any realm – that could become pregnant. He would naturally be smaller than an average man – and most women – and he would be mates with a male. Muggles would see only his masculine features, but think him gay, while those in the wizarding world, or connected to the wizarding world, saw his full MH form, unless it was hidden.

Magical Hermaphrodites were extremely rare, so rare in fact that one hasn't been born in over 350 years. The fact that they were the only male that could get pregnant and give birth, was the main reason they were so cherished in the wizarding world. The other reason was because they were perhaps the most beautiful creatures in the world, even topping Veelas, only it was natural beauty, not an allure.

In the wizarding world, wizards were bisexual, but most never settled down with another wizard, or just another male, because they wanted an heir, or children in general, and men could not get pregnant, so they married a witch or another woman. This was why MHs were cherished for their ability to give birth, and for their Magical Hermaphroditism – they were both male and female, which attracted wizards.

Aries was no longer thought of as a son, but as a daughter, and was treated as another girl. He didn't mind it, as that was how he thought himself. He was extremely feminine, much more so than he was masculine, especially in personality. Aires was never teased, at least meanly, and was never judged. He was always a female. The fact that he was ten percent male never registered to anyone, as they all thought of him as a female.

As he grew older, he did begin to get breasts, though they were smaller than average but not too small that they were nearly non-existent. They were very visible, but not big, perfect for his tiny frame of 5 foot 2, and 106lbs.

Aries grew up, knowing Lucius and Narcissa, and only meeting Draco once or twice in remembrance. He had been told that the two had played with each as babies a bit; only Draco was nearly a year older than he was. Lucius was his godfather, to which he called Uncle Lucius. Narcissa, Lily's best friend, was his godmother, and he called her Aunt Cissa.

Aries spent a lot of his time traveling between Castortin Forest and Murklen Forest, visiting both his grandparents, and his friends. He spent a lot of time with his friends during his lessons. His favorite lessons were Language, Hand-to-Hand Combat, and Archery. He excelled in all of his classes, but those were his favorite. He knows 10 languages – Elfin, Gobblegook, Parsletongue, French, Russian, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and German, which was more than most knew in Castortin, something Aries took pride in.

When Aries turned eleven, his parents replaced the charms on him that hid his real appearance and bloodlines, and made him look like Harry Potter, before he and his father, Severus, went to Hogwarts. Everyone in the wizarding world thought that he had been living with the Dursleys, so he continued that act, and the act that he was Harry Potter, not Aries Snape, daughter of the Potions Master.

Aries saw his father in private, which was the only time they acted as father-daughter. Severus had to appear to hate Aries – or rather Harry Potter. Even though Aries knew that it was just fake, it still hurt every time his father said something mean to him. In reality, Severus was the best father, loving and protective – extremely protective. Aries loved his father, and often cried after Potion lessons, because of how mean he was, or because he was sad that they couldn't be father-daughter in front of everyone.

Draco Malfoy was another thing that was an act. Aries and Draco were not archrivals, and at first they also didn't particularly know each other, except they both knew that their true appearances were concealed. Draco was a little more than half High Elfin, as his father was pureblood, and his mother had High Elfin blood in her, but had no elfin powers, except teleportation. Draco had all of the elfin gifts, and abilities, and features, so you could never tell that he wasn't full High Elfin. Being in separate Houses, the two had to appear to hate each other. Aries and Draco liked each other, and could have civil conversation when in a room alone together. They had only met a few times in Castortin, as the Malfoys lived in the wizarding world, so it was understanding that they didn't know much about each other, except from what their parents told them about. Severus and Lily, who was always in disguise, traveled to Malfoy Manor a few times, and Lucius and Narcissa traveled to Castortin a lot. Aries' parents were Draco's godparents.

Aries' Magical Hermaphroditism was also kept hidden from everyone, so that meant that he had to act as masculine as he could, to not let it all slip out.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Weasley! Stop trying to cheat off of Granger, and do your own work! Fifteen points off of Gryffindor!"

Aries jumped, startled at the sudden exclamation of his friend's name. Beside him, Ron had also started, causing his hand to skip to the side, colliding with Aries cauldron of brewing potion, knocking it forward. The cauldron tipped over onto its side, spilling its contents all over Aries' lap.

"Ow!" Aries cried out, as the boiling hot liquid soaked through his robes, and into his skin. It sting like crazy. Aries jumped out of his chair, while Ron turned white in the face, and began apologizing.

"Crap! Harry, I'm sorry!" the redhead was saying.

Severus crossed the room in quick strides, the famous glare on his face, though if someone who really knew Severus looked into his eyes, they'd see deep concern.

"Weasley!" he snapped in anger, glaring hard at the youngest Weasley boy. "Look that the mess you've made! Fifty pointy off Gryffindor!"

Hermione, also glaring at Ron, moved to help Aries, only to let out a scream, causing the class, including Severus and Ron, who had been busy staring at each other with fear and anger, to follow where Hermione was staring. As one, everyone in the room let out horrified gasps as they looked at the spot Aries once was. There was nothing there but a pile of his robes.

"He's gone!" Hermione cried, looking close to tears. "Professor, he's disappeared!"

Severus' face turned red in anger, and he turned on Ron, barely being able to control his inner-vampire from appearing.

"WEASLEY!" he roared, causing the students jump. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? EVERYONE OUT – " He was cut off by the sound of a high-hitched, child-like cry, a cry that seemed to be coming from the pile of robes on the floor, which were moving a bit.

Severus rushed over, and bent down. Hesitantly, he reached forward and grabbed hold of the robes, and pulled them toward him. Slowly, the robes fell away, and to everyone's astonishment, revealed a small beautiful baby with jet-black hair, and bright emerald green eyes, and it had a lightning-bolt shaped scar. The baby looked about one, give or take a month, but neither could tell if it was a boy or a girl, as it looked like it could be both.

"Ari – Potter?" Severus corrected himself hastily, staring at the tiny version of his daughter.

Aries was sobbing, head bent forward, until he heard his daddy's voice. His head flew up, and seeing his father, held up his tiny arms to him, wanting comfort. "Da!"

The students' mouths fell open in shock at this. Had Harry Potter just called Professor Snape 'Da', as in Daddy? That was the question that they were all thinking. Severus, ignoring the shocked faces of his students, scooped his daughter up; the robes wrapped around his tiny naked form, and held him securely to his chest.

"Everyone out," he gritted out.

The students grabbed their things and headed out of the dungeons, except Hermione and Ron, who stood defiantly where they were.

"But, Professor – " Hermione began.

"Everyone, Miss Granger," Severus hissed. "That means you two, as well."

Hermione glared up at her Potions Master, and folded her arms. "We're not leaving without Harry, Professor."

"You will do exactly as I say, Granger, and I tell you both to leave. I will be taking Mr. Potter to Pomfrey, then to the Headmaster. I don't need your company! Get out!" With that, Severus stormed out of the classroom, going to his office through the passageway in the back of the class.

"Professor!" Severus heard Granger screech, before the passage closed, blocking out her pathetically heroic voice.

Severus pulled his wand out and conjured up a diaper, before laying Aries down gently on his desk. Aries, still sniffling but not crying, looked up trustingly at his daddy, and flashed him a watery smile, to which Severus answered with his own smile, before bending forward, to place a sweet kiss on Aries forehead.

"How the hell do these things happen to you all of the time?" Severus asked the baby, amusement mixed with fatherly concern written on his face. Aries just smiled back, reaching up to grasp his daddy's handsomely crooked nose. Severus chuckled, and went about placing the diaper on him, hiding his female private parts with a spell, so that they appeared to be male. Aries was still a Magical Hermaphrodite, even though his MH hadn't appeared until he was three.

Once Severus had the diaper on, he conjured up an outfit, and dressed Aries in it. It was a simple white onesie, with a pair of light blue sweatpants. Looking at his daughter, Severus knew that Aries was nine-months-old. Scooping Aries back into his arms, he reentered the classroom, only to be met by two rather irritated looking Gryffindors.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he walked passed them, and out of the door. They quickly followed. Severus got halfway out of the dungeons before he couldn't take their following anymore, and spun around.

"Both of you have a week of detention! And another ten points off of Gryffindor! If you two do not get out of my sight in the next two seconds, you'll have another week of detention and another ten points will be docked!" Severus seethed. "You two are delaying my duty as a professor to take care of my student! That will not do! I. Said. LEAVE!"

The two Gryffindors reluctantly left, realizing that they weren't doing any good. Relieved, Severus continued his way up to the infirmary. Entering the infirmary, he called out for the school nurse, who hurried in from her office.

"Severus? What is it? Oh," she said, stopping at the sight of the baby. "Who is this little one?"

"This, Poppy," he gestured to his daughter, "is Harry Potter."

Poppy's eyed widened. "Mr. Potter? But – what happened?"

"A potion mishap, thanks to Mr. Weasley." Reluctantly, Severus handed Aries over to the nurse, only to have the baby burst into tears, and reach out for him. Taking him back, Severus sat himself on one of the bed, and placed Aries in his lap. "It'll be easier to examine him if I hold him, I guess."

Poppy sighed, and nodded her head, before getting to work. Bending to Aries' level, the nurse pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the baby for a full examination. After ten minutes of spell casting and poking and prodding, Poppy straightened up.

"Well, Mr. Potter is fine, though there are a few burns on his legs that'll need to be taken care of. I'll give you some salve when we're done. As for his age – well, he should return to his normal age in a week or so. He remembers nothing of his past beyond the age of nine-months, which is how old he is, but he should remember all of what happens between now and when he returns to his real age...What potion was your class working on, Severus?"

"A highly potent engorging potion," the vampire answered, running his fingers through Aries' hair soothingly. "My guess is that Weasley, that dunderhead, reversed the potion by mistake, making a powerful shrinking potion, instead of an enlargement potion."

Poppy nodded in agreement, as she went to her potion cupboard. "That would be my guess as well," she said, grabbing a vial of salve, and heading back over, handing the vial to the former Slytherin. "Here is the salve. If you run out, you can come to me, or make it yourself – as I know you're quite capable of doing so. Now, I suggest you head to the Headmaster's office, yes?"

Severus nodded, and stood up. "Thank you, Poppy," he said, before exiting the hospital wing, and making his way down to Dumbledore's office.

Approaching the gargoyles that stood guard of the passageway, he muttered, "Jolly Rancher," which caused the gargoyles to leap aside, making a set of spiral stairs appear. Rolling his eyes in mild annoyance and amusement, Severus ascended the stairs, coming to a large wooden door that swung open before he could even raise his fist to knock, which he didn't, knowing he didn't need to.

"Come in, Severus," Albus Dumbledore's calm and friendly voice sounded from inside the office.

Shaking his head, Severus entered the room, spotting the headmaster at his desk, looking to be waiting. Upon Severus' entrance, Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling, and a smile split his face.

"Ah, Severus, my boy," Albus said, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk. "Ah, and little Harry...Look at you! So little."

"How'd you know, Albus?" Severus asked with a frown. "Did Granger and Weasley come up here and tell you?" Albus nodded his head, which in turn caused Severus' blood to boil. "Those two...They need to start listening to their professors! Albus, I specifically told them to – "

"Don't worry about it, Severus," Albus said, holding up his hand to stop the man from ranting on. "I agree, and have added to their punishment. They will be spending every night of the month in detention, and I took fifteen more points off of their House."

Severus smirked, pleased. "Thank you, Albus...Now, about Mr. Potter..."

"Ah, yes, about Harry. Normally, I would hand him over to one of his friends," Albus said, once again raising his hand to stop Severus' protests. "But, given the condition, with him being so young, I did not think that wise. An infant needs many things, and lots of attention, and placing him in the care of a couple of teenagers seems outrageous. So, I have decided to place him with you, if you are willing to take care of him for the duration of him being an infant?"

Severus looked surprised, and quickly agreed. He wasn't expecting to be given his daughter, seeing as he was the Potions master, and given the fact that it was known that he hated Harry Potter, it was surprising.

"Of course, if that is your wish," he said.

Albus smiled brightly, and clapped his hands happily. "Good! Now, I'll have Poppy gather some supplies and have them sent to your quarters. If there is anything you might need or request, don't hesitate to ask Poppy or myself. Take good care of him, Severus."

Severus left the headmaster's office, and headed to his quarters down in the dungeons, Aries in his arms, chewing on one of the buttons of his teacher's robes. As he neared the portrait to his quarters, his godson appears out of the shadows.

"Draco," he greeted, unsurprised, turning to the portrait of an ogre and a troll, wrestling. "Baron Caw." The portrait swung open, and he strode in, Draco behind him. The portrait closed seconds later.

"Dumbledore actually gave you charge of him?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes. Apparently, Albus thinks that giving a baby to teenagers is a crazy idea," Severus snorted in agreement, nuzzling Aries' head, as he and Draco took a seat on the couch.

"Erm, Sev, are you going to Aunt Lily about this?" Draco asked, staring at baby Aries with fascination.

At this question, Severus cursed loudly, and stood up, placing Aries on Draco's lap. "Shit! She's going to kill me!" he said, before he disappeared, leaving Aries with Draco. Hogwarts did not keep teleportation from happening inside or outside the castle.

Draco looked down at the baby in his lap, who was staring right back with a smile on his beautiful little face. "You're a little cutie," he cooed the babe, tickling his tummy, which caused Aries to giggle adorably. Draco chuckled, and continued to play with him, and coo him, until Severus reappeared, followed by Lily.

Lily, seeing Aries, giggling on Draco's lap, hurried over to him and scooped him up in her arms. Aries looked up at his mother and squeaked, "Ma!"

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, teary-eyed. "It seems like only yesterday you were so small!" she cooed, repeatedly placing kisses all over the baby's face. "I love you so much!"

Severus and Draco just sat, watching Lily cuddle her baby, amused. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Lily calmed down, though was still holding Aries tight to her.

"Lily, dear, sit down," Severus said, a smile on his face. "Aries will be like this for a whole week, so Poppy said."

"Oh, but Sev, a week isn't a long time!" Lily complained, and then frowned. "I miss having a baby to cuddle and kiss and coo, and play with."

Draco smirked at his godfather, knowing that he didn't want any more kids. While Severus loved Aries to death, he had never really wanted more than one child. Lily hadn't either, but now that she saw her baby as a baby again, she realized how much she missed having a little baby, but she still didn't particularly want any more.

Severus sighed, and shook his head. "I do too, but I don't think I can do any more children."

Lily smiled and agreed, before replacing Aries in Draco's lap. "At least I know that he'll be well looked after here. Too bad that I can't be here to spend time with for the next week," she said, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, love," Severus said to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe we could risk every other day, you teleporting over here to spend some time with him or something..."

"Or, we can tell everyone about us," Lily suggested.

"Eh!" Aries squealed, as if in agreement, looking away from Draco long enough to flash his dad a smile. "Da!" he cried, before turning back to Draco, and grabbing some of his pair. Instead of pulling on it, Aries just played with it, captivatingly, amusing his parents and Draco.

"Does that mean that he thinks we should come clean?" Severus asked his wife and godson, staring at his daughter, love written throughout his face.

"I think it does," Draco said, rubbing Aries' back soothingly.

"So do I," said Lily, grinning. "Come on, Sev, it's been so long since I saw everyone – I really want to walk about, you know. I'm sick of playing dead."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Severus asked his wife, looking only slightly sure. "Once we've told everyone, that's it. There isn't no going back, nothing. So are you really sure?"

"I've been ready for years, honestly, Sev," Lily told him, kissing his cheek. "But it was only since last year, when Aries defeated Voldemort, and all of the Death Eaters were captured and killed, that I was positively ready. We have nothing to hide from anymore."

Severus noticed Lily, Draco and even Aries, looking at him expectantly. It was his call. Taking a deep breath, Severus let it out slowly, and nodded. "Fine. If that is was you want...I'll go talk to Albus about setting up an Order meeting. You might want to contact your parents, Draco. They should know what is going on."

Draco nodded, and stood up, handing Aries back to Lily, before teleporting away. Lily sat on the couch, holding her daughter, feeling content and mother-like. She rubbed slow circles on his back, and ran her fingers through his jet-black hair. In mere seconds, the baby was fast asleep, breathing preciously against her neck.

A few minutes later, Draco returned, with Lucius and Narcissa in toe. The three Malfoys sat on the couch, Narcissa by her best friend, eagerly examining her goddaughter.

"Oh, he looks exactly how I remember him to look when he was his age seventeen years ago. He's such an angel," Narcissa rambled. "Is he okay, though? The potion didn't hurt him or anything, did it?"

"Severus just said that he has a few minor burns on his legs, but nothing else. Poppy gave his some salve, but he has yet to apply it. I'll do it when he wakes up," Lily spoke is a soft tone, so not to disturb Aries.

"Poor baby."

"Draco said you're all planning to confess to the Order about everything," Lucius spoke up, looking perplexed. "What for?"

"I think it is time that everyone knew, don't you?" Lily asked innocently.

"Well, yes...I'm glad you're doing this, Lils. I think that this act Severus and Aries have been playing was taking a toll on them both."

"So do I," Narcissa said, agreeing with her husband. "I'm glad that after this, Aries can be himself."

The four of them continued to sit and talk about how they were planning on telling everyone, when Severus reentered the room.

"Order meeting, tonight at 8:30," he announced, plopping down on the sofa.


End file.
